Just some spamano :3
by Himistu
Summary: Romano just got home from grocery shopping, and Spain just got back from picking tomatoes in their garden. Sorry I suck at summaries... BOYXBOY no like no read please! Rate we go up later on, for the sake of fangirl-ism! And citrus fruit :3
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my first fanfic, so I hope y'all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing hetalia or all the sexy characters.

It was a mid-summers day outside, the breeze and sun being perfectly evened out for the perfect weather. A certain Spaniard had just finished picking tomatoes outside, when hearding his beloved enter their house from a long days work, woke up from his siesta. The Spaniard jolted up with his basket of ripe tomatoes in hand and ran to the house with his usual smile on his face, now sweaty from being outside picking tomatoes outside in the sun.

"Mi tómate!" The Spaniard howled down the large windowed house painted shades of green and blue. He spotted his beloved, opening the door with groceries and keys in his hands.

The Spaniard rushed to his lover and gently took the groceries, careful not to crush them.

"Geeez! I can do it my self, tomato idiot!" The Italian, named Lovino, blurted out. He was stopped from a forceful and hugging Spaniard, by the name of Antonio, squeezing him tight with the same grin on his face like he always had when his love came home. "I-Idiot! St-Stop hugging me and get away!" Lovino blushed, being hugged and pet by Antonio, who was saying words if love into his ear softly.

"Lovi~ I've missed you, do you know how lonely it is without Mi tómate?!" He chuckled watching Lovi's blushing reaction.

"W-Well maybe you should've waited longer then!" He hurriedly removed himself from Antonio and attempted to rush to the door and leave, that was his plan at least. But he was stopped by a hand from a certain idiot holding his wrist, not letting him go anywhere.

"Tisk,Tisk,Tisk, Lovi! I'm not letting you go anywhere!" He said before cupping Lovi's face in his hands. Quickly and suddenly, the Spaniard kissed the Italian. Both of them blushing like idiots in the middle of their house, kissing. Lovi pulled back quickly after regaining his senses during the flushed kiss.

"T-Tomato bastard..." Lovi pouted with a blush on his face.

Then an idea hit Antonio! He quickly acted on the thought, knowing it was a good idea. Building up all his courage in milliseconds, he reached up as to fix Lovi's hair, but to Lovi's surprise, he reached for the curl sticking out of his head.

Having the curl in his hand, he twirled it in between his thumb an first finger, enjoying the response from the now red Italian.

"Ch-Chigi.." Lovi blushed, bright red now, his knees wobbly and clutching the Spaniards arm, squeezing it tightly for support. Which Antonio returned.

Antonio continued on, pulling and tugging the curl now very harshly. Having flushed and yelped responses from his action, he decided this was the perfect time. He kissed Lovi passionately, holding the curl in one hand and his lovers lower back in the other, pulling them as close as humanly possible.

Breaking the heated kiss and gasping for breath, a trail of saliva connected their mouths together, like a thin spider web. But being broken when they went at it again. Antonio let go of the curl after licking the ends and making the Italian gasp. His goal was compete, using the curl to give Romano a little push to help him was just what they needed right now. What everyone needed.

authors note: o I hope all of you liked it! There's going to be more chapters, I'm sorta just starting off right now XD please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Himistu here! This is the second chapter! *cue applause* so yeah! I my apologies toff this late chapter! I sorta never got around to add more!

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of its sexy characters.

* * *

~the next day~

After the Antonio applied some antibiotic to his sore and raw cheek, he reflected on what had happened yesterday.

"L-Lovi.." He moaned before connecting there kiss once more. He finally gave up on the curl prodding from his lovers head, deciding that it was enough, for now at least. During their heated kiss, Antonio moved his mouth down, to Lovino's neck. Making a line of kisses down to his collarbone, nibbling any chance he got.

"A-Anton-" Lovi stopped himself before finishing the word. 'Any longer and I'm going to lose my self...' He thought. 'I better put a stop to this before it escalates any furth-' his thought was cut off by the chill of the air reaching his now-fully exposed chest.

Antonio licked his lips to the scene in front of him. Lovino was blushing even more now. "Mi tómate~" he gasped.

He then leaned over and whispered sweetly into his partners ear, "Ti amo Lovi~

After hearing those words filled to the brim with truth and love, Lovino's mind became a blur of emotions and movements, him kissing Antonio passionately, dropping down each others pants, and so forth. His mind became a lusty fog Lovi tried so very hard to avoid. He replied shakingly, "T-Ti amo A-Antonio..."

Antonio thought he would die from the happiness he was feeling when those words escaped Lovi's plump lips. But instead of dying, he continued on, kissing every corner of his lovers body, wanting him to share every pleasure he was feeling only with Antonio. The room was filled with heavy breathing and moans, both saying each others names in sweet pleasure.

Then it happened. After their tender and passionate love making, Lovino spoke in his now raspy voice, from screaming his lovers name so loudly, anyone would blush like his beloved tomatoes just from hearing it.

"An-Antonio. Why did you do that?" He said as they were snuggling in the bed, naked.

"Do what Mi tomate?" His lover chuckled, hugging him from behind, nuzzling his face in the nape of Lovino's neck.

"Pull my curl and start this whole mess!" He said/yelled quietly to Antonio.

"We'll because it was better for both of us! You haven't opened up at all since we've started, you know..." He blushed a crimson red recalling the events that just happened.

"It's my choice to be open and not open to you, tomato bastard!" He yelled, slapping the Spaniard and running off.

Antonio applies a bandage to his face, finishing his flashback. "Mi tomate..." He sighs deeply before leaving the restroom with the first aid kit in hand.

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all liked this (Short) chapter! I'll try my best to update another one real soon! Reviews=faster update!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I was able to update this fairly fast, but it's still pretty short! m sorry, I need to really lengthen them! D: anyways! Thanks for those reviews! They gave me insperation! Haha anyways!~ please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of its sexy characters.

* * *

~several days later~

It happened again. The lust filled fog enveloping into lovino's mind. He could hear the sweet words coming from the Spaniard's perfect lips. He could see the flush of red on his lovers cheeks, the color of his beloved tomatoes. His mind pinned in on the Spaniard speaking. His words barely heard over the sounds of skin against skin.

"Lovi!~" the Spaniard yelled, attempting to wake the drooling Italian having a siesta on the couch, bathed in sunlight. His face was flushed for some reason, and the Spaniard could've sworn his breathing was unnaturally fast, even for the Italian. He tried shaking Lovino, no luck. He attempted with calling his name again, no luck. He even sat on top of his mi tomate!

"Loviiiiii!~ Wake up already!" He pouted, ready to give up.

"Mmmmfff... Anto...nioo..!" Antonio heard his lover mumble, the last word high pitched at the end.

"What are you doing Lovi?" He asked out loud to himself, not expecting an answer from the sleeping Italian.

"What are you doing Lovi~?" The Spaniard asked in a husky voice between moans.

"T-Ti amo, what do you think bastard? I-I'm getting prepared..." He mumbled while stretching himself with one hand, the other hand on his lovers vital regions.

He gently kissed Lovi's cheek, enjoying that dopey grin on the sleeping Italians face, who was fidgeting at that moment. Then just like lighting, Lovi awoke and shot up from the couch. His breathing heavy and short, his face red.

"Lovi! Your awake now!" Antonio yelped happily.

Lovino surveyed the situation. Antonio was on top of him, straddling the Italian. Blood rushed to his pants when he recalled what he dreamt about. He then yelled at the top of his lungs.

"TOMATO BASTAAAARDDD!" Then pushed the Spaniard off him and ran to the nearest room, their bed room.

* * *

A/N: so yeah! That was this short chapter! I really didn't want to write much more for this chapter, but I'll update soon!

reviews=happiness and faster updates! :3

-Himistu


End file.
